1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device in which a light shielding layer and a column spacer are integrally formed and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
An LCD device includes two substrates opposing one another, an electrode on at least one of the two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
Generally, in such an LCD device, one of the two substrates includes a plurality of thin film transistors and a pixel electrode formed thereon, and the other thereof includes a plurality of color filters, a light shielding layer, and a common electrode formed thereon.
In recent times, a color filter on array (“COA”) structure in which a color filter, a light shielding layer, a pixel electrode, and the like, are formed on a single substrate has been suggested.
Meanwhile, in order to maintain a uniform cell gap, which is a distance between two substrates, a plurality of column spacers need to be formed on at least one of the two substrates. In addition, for a relatively simplified manufacturing process of a display device, a black column spacer (“BCS”) structure in which a light shielding layer and a column spacer are simultaneously formed has been suggested.
A pattern mask is used to form such a black column spacer structure, and an exposure mask having a plurality of different tones may be used to simultaneously form a light shielding layer and a column spacer in a single process. As the number of tones of the exposure mask increases, a likelihood of errors that may occur during the manufacturing process thereof may also increase.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.